


Tribute

by orphan_account



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Cancer, High School AU, M/M, Modern AU, the hunger games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jack Kelly and Crutchie have always been best friends but when Crutchie is pushing himself too much Jack's won't stand for it.





	Tribute

**Author's Note:**

> *Nervously pokes head around corner* Hello~ This is my first Newsies fanfiction although I have been an avid reader for a while now. I am a Newsies fanatic so I hope you all enjoy! It is a JackCrutchie High School Au. Please comment and review if you liked it xD

"Jack!" Jack turned around to see his best friend smiling as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders. The mop of sandy hair nestled in his chest as Jack laughed.

"Hey Crutch, what's up?"

"I just finished the first book of 'The Hunger Games'." Crutchie smiled, looking up into Jack's face, grinning widely. "I need to borrow the next one if that's okay with you?"

"Crutchie I just gave it to you yesterday!" Jack laughed as he ruffled Crutchie's locks. "Of course you can borrow 'Catching Fire'. Seriously though, did you stay up all night reading?" Jack knew that Crutchie was a bit obsessive when it came to good books and that when Jack had introduced him to Harry Potter he was exhausted to the point of collapsing.

"Well, let's just say Ms. Reuben will not be getting the essay that was due today." Crutchie winked before opening his locker and manovering a couple of his books under his arm as he straightened his crutch. Jack would offer to help but he knew independence was very important to the boy

"God Crutch, you're fairly lucky she likes you." Jack rebutted, shaking his head at his friend fondly.

The quickly walked on to Ms. Reuben's English class where Jack took his seat in between Crutchie and their friend Race. When Ms. Reuben went around to collect the essays, Crutchie smoothly talked his way out of it, telling Ms. Reuben 'how lovely her hair was today' before telling her that he would have the essay for her tomorrow.

"Alright class, who will bring these papers down to the staffroom today?" Ms. Reuben asked, looking around the room expectantly.

Crutchie looked around and as he saw no one else was volunteering, he grabbed his crutch, hopped up and said "I volunteer as tribute!".

Jack couldn't help but chuckle behind his hand as Crutchie limped up and took the papers, tipping an imaginary hat at Ms. Reuben and walking out the door.

Ms. Reuben looked at the door before saying "That kid sure is excitable, isn't he?" Everyone smiled and nodded. Crutchie was well liked by most people in the school, getting on with everyone from the jocks to the nerds, from the goths to the preppy cheerleaders.

"I'm guessing you finished Catching Fire last night?" Jack smirked as he say the dark circles under Crutchie's eyes as the small lad yawned.

Crutchie blinked before answering. "Actually I went to bed early last night, too tired nowadays."

"Well you don't look too well Crutch." Race said, looking pointedly at Jack.

"Well," Crutchie mocked, "I'm fi-" Crutchie was cut off as he bent over his crutch in half, convulsed by a hard cough. It passed quickly, before Jack could say or do anything, and Crutchie straightened back up.

"We better head to class." Crutchie whispered, walking ahead of the two boys. Jack and Race exchanged looks before rapidly following Crutchie.

In Ms. Reuben's class, the two boys were disgusted to find that they wouldn't be able to sit beside each other and Crutchie as Romeo and David, two of the brightest students in the year had stolen their seats.

Crutchie, however, had no problem with this. He was just happy to be away from the suspicious eyes of his best friends. He quickly slipped in beside David, smiling at the lad in the sweather-vest.

"Alright boys, I seem to have forgotten my pencil case in the last classroom I was in. Would anyone go down and grab it for me?" Ms. Reuben asked.

Crutchie smirked to himself before limping up once again and saying "I volunteer as tribute!" once again.

Everyday for a good two weeks Crutchie continued his tradition of yelling 'I volunteer as tribute!' and to be honest, it was starting to bug Jack. Crutchie was exhausted recently and running up and down to the staffroom couldn't be helping with this fatigue and the pain's in his leg he had been feeling. It was after Ms. Reuben's class on the Monday two weeks after Crutchie had started all this when Jack decided to approach Crutchie about it.

"Crutchie I think we need to talk."

"About what J?" Crutchie asked, coughing into his fist lightly.

"Crutchie, I don't think it's healthy that you keep running up and down to the staffroom every two minutes with your leg. I mean seriously, how many times a class do you actually go up and down those stairs?"

"Jack." Crutchie started slowly. "Do you actually know how silly you sound right now? I'm literally doing errands for Ms. Reuben. You're overreacting too! It's never that often..."

"Crutchie!" Jack snapped sharply, make the younger boy flinch. "Would you just listen to me? Stop it! You need to take care of yourself, do you fucking get that?"

Crutchie was shocked. Jack rarely ever sweared. In fact, the last time Crutchie had ever heard Jack swear was when they had let Race's dog run away by accident.

Crutchie tried to speak but no words came out. Jack glared at Crutchie before storming away and ignoring him for the rest of the day.

Ms. Reuben's class was the first the next morning. Jack didn't interact with anyone the night before, ignoring any calls from Crutchie and Race and making sure he didn't see them this morning.

"Davey Jacobs?" Ms. Reuben called.

"Here."

"Crut-Romeo?"

"Here."

The forced skip of Crutchie's name encouraged Jack to look around for the sandy mop of hair that he loved to ruffle. He didn't spot Crutchie, or Race for that matter, but he did spot the tears that were building in Ms. Reuben's eyes.

It was Katherine Plumber who raised her hand at the end of the roll call to ask why she didn't call out Crutchie's name.

"Since there's going to be an assembly on it later, I might as well tell you all now." Ms. Reuben sighed before clearing her throat and continuing. "Last night Crutchie's foster parents found out he'd been having terrible leg pains for the last few days and brought him to the hospital. After a speedy biopsy, they discovered Crutchie has recurring grade two Osteosarcoma. He's going to need to go to Canada for treatment so we're hoping that you guys will support him. Would anyone like to help fundraiser and shave their heads?"

Most of the class was in tears by now, all except Jack who's face was stone cold in shock. Jack stood up and walked over to Ms. Reuben.

"I volunteer as tribute." He held out his hand and she shook it, eyes tender as she looked at the young man who had grown and matured since she had met him in his first year.

Soon enough all the students in the class who volunteering. They'd do anything for their Crutchie.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading :) Some feedback would be greatly appreciated xxxx


End file.
